


Homicidio Culposo

by bphantom



Category: Homicidio Culposo
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bphantom/pseuds/bphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danniel Steed es un joven adulto de Inglaterra, que por un tiempo vivirá lejos de su vida criminal en los Estados Unidos. Al lado de su novia, Sam Root, tratará de escapar lentamente de sus antiguas costumbres como asesino. A pesar de sus intentos, la vida le tiene preparados distintos planes que pondrán a prueba su último rastro de cordura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de un universo alterno/spin off, la historia se centra en distintos hechos que suceden gracias a las decisiones que Dan pudo haber tomado.

Dan lanzó la chaqueta al otro lado de la habitación, tomó las llaves de la motocicleta, un walkie talkie algo gastado y tomó exasperadamente las tarjetas que se encontraban en el recibidor, tirando unas cuantas al suelo y recogiéndolas con las manos temblorosas, se levantó y con su manga izquierda se secó el sudor que emergía de su frente.

\- SAM! – gritó mientras sostenía la puerta listo para salir.

Ella bajó las escaleras rápidamente con una maleta y dos boletos de avión que sostenía en la boca. Cuando ambos se encontraron en la puerta, emprendieron su huida y no quedó nada en el apartamento más que el eco de la puerta al cerrarse fuertemente.  
Sam llegó a la motocicleta y abrió el maletero, sacó los cascos y metió la maleta junto con las cosas que Dan había tomado previamente, lo cerró y ambos subieron, el vehículo encendió y arrancó con un pequeño derrape gracias al repentino aceleramiento.  
Salieron rápidamente del estacionamiento y se adentraron a las calles sin siquiera advertir el camino de otros autos; sonó la bocina de por lo menos 3 autos y desaparecieron entre el tráfico de la noche entre auto y auto. Dan aceleraba de manera que no perdiera el control de la máquina, con las manos sudando y su casco empañándose, obligándolo a abrir el visor y dejando entrar el frío aire en él. Sam se sujetaba a su cintura como siempre, mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviese buscando algo o alguien desesperadamente. Pasaron un alto a toda velocidad y giraron en la siguiente calle, serpenteando entre caminos para acortar el tiempo a su destino.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Dan alzando la voz lo suficiente para que su acompañante entendiera.

\- 10:06 – respondió

Dan aceleró aún más y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Su vuelo estaba programado a las 10:30 pm, y estaban a cuarenta minutos del aeropuerto, sin embargo, con la velocidad y el transporte que llevaban probablemente estarían a tiempo. Entraron a la penúltima calle que daría a la carretera, Dan giró hacia un callejón que conectaba a la siguiente calle, pero a medida que avanzaba y su visión a lo lejos se clarificaba, notó que se encontraban dos patrullas, varios policías dispersos, hablando entre ellos, mirando papeles, haciendo su trabajo. 

\- Sostente! – dijo a la vez que frenaba súbitamente, llevando la motocicleta de lado y haciendo un gran derrape que retumbó por todo el callejón, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los agentes al otro lado.  
Tratando de recuperar el control de la motocicleta mientras giraba hacia donde habían entrado, entre la multitud ambos pudieron reconocer a Matt. Era simplemente imposible. Su cara aún revelaba marcas de violencia, la sangre que rodeaba su frente y ojo derecho, ya seca, y el resto derramado en su boca. Hicieron contacto visual lo suficiente para reconocerse el uno al otro, casi eterno aun si fue durante micras de segundo. Giró y siguió su camino por el callejón a la misma velocidad de antes, tratando de regresar por otro camino. Para ese entonces Matt ya había advertido a los presentes y pusieron manos en marcha. Todos corrieron a sus respectivos autos y comenzaron los llamados por radio pidiendo refuerzos.  
En el asiento trasero de una de las patrullas se encontraba Matt, sosteniendo un pañuelo dentro de su boca para detener el sangrado mientras utilizaba su laptop. Conectó un viejo usb y abrió cerca de 12 carpetas para llegar a lo que necesitaba. Dos fotografías que mandó por correo electrónico a la estación de policía principal. De no ser por el dolor y adormecimiento que invadía su rostro, hubiera sonreído. De cualquier manera se sentía aliviado y tenía la sensación de que pronto terminaría todo.

Dan aceleró aún más al escuchar las sirenas de la policía a medida que recorrían las calles desesperadamente. Trataba de pensar pero el sonido del motor, la policía, el viento que soplaba en su cara y su ansiedad se lo impedían, quería cerrar los ojos pero eso significaría un grave accidente. No podía armar un plan de respaldo. Quizás, en ese punto, ya no existía un plan de respaldo.

\- Dan! ¿A dónde vamos? – gritó Sam acercándose más a él y apretando sus manos alrededor suyo.

\- No lo sé...yo... – respondió en un tono casi imperceptible para Sam y con la voz temblorosa. Al salir de la calle donde se encontraban, ambos notaron un edificio de tantos en construcción, o tal vez abandonado. Sus paredes de cemento sin pintar, no había ventanas en la mayoría de espacios en donde se suponía que deberían estar, y en la cima del mismo aún se notaban las varillas de soporte. Se encontraba cercado y lleno de advertencias, y aun así se encontraba una pequeña entrada, probablemente para los trabajadores.

\- 10:24, ya no hay tiempo Dan... – dijo Sam sintiendo que la motocicleta desaceleraba hasta detenerse totalmente.

\- Lo sé...ven –

Entró al edificio, se adentró en el primer piso lo más que pudo, y al topar con las escaleras de servicio, detuvo la motocicleta, bajaron y sacaron todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible, subiendo al segundo piso y sucesivamente hasta la parte más alta posible. Dan tomó el walkie talkie lo prendió y ajustó la frecuencia adecuada.

\- Vince! ¿Me escuchas? – cambio y fuera.

\- VINCE! – gritó sin obtener más que el sonido de estática del aparato.

 

La policía creía haber perdido el rastro de los sospechosos, disminuyeron su velocidad conforme pasaban las calles donde supuestamente había recorrido la buscada moto.

\- No tenemos rastro, parece que...los perdimos... – exclamó el conductor.

\- No, no! Siguen aquí, no pueden haber ido lejos, los tenemos prácticamente rodeados – respondió Matt tratando de analizar la situación.  
A medida que avanzaban y miraban a su alrededor, claramente todos notaron la zona de construcción, por lo menos 4 edificios que próximamente serían propiedad de una empresa de hoteles y aún se encontraban en un terreno no accesible al público, rodeado de cercas y señales de construcción. Más allá de ese camino, la calle daba a la principal, donde obviamente ya había más policías esperando y vigilando. Era imposible que la motocicleta se hubiera abierto paso por ahí, ni siquiera habría podido regresar sin ser notada por ellos de nuevo.

\- Pero claro.... Deténganse! – dijo Matt alzándose de su asiento.  
Todos bajaron y detrás suyo llegaron dos autos más, de los cuales desabordaron miembros del escuadrón especial.  
Matt, junto con un escuadrón siguiéndole el paso, entró al primer edificio. Nada. Entraron al siguiente y para su suerte, se encontraba dentro una motocicleta, coincidentemente idéntica a la de sus sospechosos.

\- No han visto lo último de nosotros – dijo Dan pateando la puerta del escape de lavandería.

\- Dan, no sabemos ni siquiera si estas cosas son seguras! –

\- Tampoco el quedarnos aquí lo es...-

Sam miró dudosa el interior del conducto, regresó su mirada hacia Dan, y aunque su rostro expresaba cierto temor, sabía que en esos momentos era lo único que podrían hacer.

\- Yo voy primero – dijo Sam entrando al conducto cuidadosamente para finalmente deslizarse con la mayor discreción posible. Cualquier señal de su ubicación para la policía sería su fin.

Dan escuchó a Sam tocar el suelo, y en cuanto comenzó a entrar en el conducto pudo reconocer el sonido de los policías corriendo por las escaleras, haciendo que se apresurara en meterse, con sus tennis presionó las paredes de metal a su alrededor, trató de hacer lo mismo con su mano y con la otra cerró cuidadosamente la abertura para no dejar rastro alguno.  
Descendió por el tubo lo más rápido posible, desacelerando de poco en poco hasta que pudo ver el fondo y se detuvo completamente, saliendo de un salto de no más de dos metros.  
Se encontró con Sam que lo esperaba, la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a correr tratando de no ser notados.

\- A dónde vamos ahora?! – dijo Sam tratando de no gritar, pero manteniendo un tono alto gracias a la cantidad de adrenalina acumulada.

\- Me temo que a ningún lado - , ambos se congelaron y miraron a sus espaldas para descubrir a Matt sosteniendo un revólver con ambas manos – Creíste que podrías escapar así de fácil, no? Los demás siguen buscando en los demás edificios, pero aquí sólo estamos nosotros hasta que los llame. Esto ya es más personal -.

\- Oh vamos Matt, ¿no estarás molesto por lo de tu diente? – respondió Dan tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con un tono sarcástico, llevando sus manos a la parte trasera de su pantalón para alcanzar su arma. No habría que preocuparse por ello, siempre tenía un silenciador a su lado y con todo el ruido de la policía podría hacer un tiro limpio.

\- No te muevas – dijo Matt apuntando nerviosamente a Dan – no dudaré en dispararte incluso si te mato-.

\- Si lo matas serás tú quien esté en problemas – defendió Sam.

\- Espera, Matt, sabes que podemos resolver esto, tal vez comenzamos mal, pero piensa lo que está pasando – agregó Dan tratando de calmar el ambiente

\- No, hah, TU piensa lo que está pasando. No hagas algo estúpido, Dan –

Dan tragó saliva, sosteniendo el arma finalmente pero aún situada detrás suyo. Sam sabía que él tenía un arma, pero tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera para librar a Matt.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero – Matt extendió su mano, aun sosteniendo el arma con la otra y esperando recibir algo.

Dan movió lentamente su mano libre hacía su bolsillo. Lo que Matt buscaba era una memoria, que contenía una base de datos de la policía que Dan le había arrebatado anteriormente.  
Extendió su mano con la memoria en ella y Matt se acercó cuidadosamente a él, sosteniendo firmemente su arma. Matt observó la memoria para asegurarse de no ser engañado de nuevo, dejando que Dan aprovechara y disparó lo más rápido que pudo, acertando al brazo de Matt, disparando su arma de igual manera.

\- Corre! – gritó a Sam, siendo ya tarde para ambos pues el disparo de Matt había avisado ya al resto de policías a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Dan golpeó a Matt en el abdomen y espalda con su codo, haciéndolo caer ya con su arma fuera de alcance y comenzó a correr tras de Sam con toda la energía que le restaba, tratando de escapar. Corrió para alcanzar a su cómplice por la parte trasera de las construcciones, bajó una pequeña colina de tierra y se abrió paso a lo que parecía ser un pequeño campo abandonado que a la vez daba paso al muelle. Sentía sus piernas temblorosas y débiles, pero nada lo detendría. Nada excepto el estruendo que atravesó todo su ser.  
El sonido de una bala retumbó por todo el lugar. Dan cayó al suelo, sujetó su hombro con fuerza y sintió un ardor llenando su brazo entero, arrebatándole sus fuerzas. Estaba sangrando.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

-Tres semanas atrás-

 

Danniel Steed y Samantha Root, dos prioridades de la policía inglesa. Claro que no existían registros acerca de ellos, ni siquiera su ubicación exacta; de hecho, sólo sabían que algo estaba sucediendo y habría que detenerlo. Durante los últimos 8 meses los reportes sobre personas desaparecidas y asesinatos en todo Reino Unido se había elevado más allá de la media, ciertamente había gente preocupada, las intenciones de los asesinos eran desconocidas y los patrones de su actividad desordenados, lo que complicaba el trabajo de la policía e investigadores.  
Excepto de un joven detective, Matthew Wyght, que desafortunadamente había terminado entre las redes de Danniel.

Matt era un hombre astuto, digno de llamarse detective. Estatura media, ojos y cabello café, y sobre todo una gran inteligencia. Durante 2 meses, su único trabajo fue seguir la pista de Dan, analizar sus movimientos; lo cual le dio razones a Dan de desconfiar de su comodidad, haciéndole notar su seguimiento. Advirtió a Sam de lo que sucedía y decidió actuar rápido.  
Ambos comenzaron a notar el auto del detective cada que salían a algún lugar, incluso si no implicaba actividades sospechosas, pero no esperarían a que obtuviera alguna clase de evidencias de su parte.

\- Qué haremos con él? – la voz de Sam emergía desde la cocina, donde se encontraba preparando alguna clase de bocadillo para ella misma y compañía.

\- No te preocupes por él, déjamelo a mí – respondió Dan con una despreocupada expresión que tranquilizó por un rato a Sam.


	2. Conoce al enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt hace nuevos amigos.

Tras varios días de observación, el detective Matthew estaba 100% seguro de que sus dos principales sospechosos podrían pasar a culpables con tan sólo una pequeña recopilación de evidencias. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir alguna fotografía, o algún objeto de su propiedad. ¿Pero cómo haría tal locura? No había opciones más que entrar directamente al departamento donde sus custodiados habitaban. Las fotografías estaban descartadas, ninguna actividad fuera de lo normal que llevaran a cabo era observable (o por lo menos, fotografiable). Sabía parte de sus horarios, y aunque él mismo estaría rompiendo leyes de la propiedad, era un riesgo que debía correr por el bien común.

No obstante, sin saberlo su actividad ya estaba siendo monitoreada. Dan no era ningún tonto, él y Sam sólo seguían su rutina como todos los días; sabiendo que eran espiados por el detective ya tenía un plan de resguardo, igual de arriesgado que el resto de sus planes. La diferencia era que este era uno importante y algo delicado. No podían cometer errores, pues les llevarían al término de su libertad si el detective sabía algo más y lo daba a conocer a la policía.

 

(Primer noche)

 

\- Es obvio que intentará entrar al departamento cuando no estemos – dijo Sam, que permanecía sentada en un pequeño sofá rojo, dirigiéndose a Dan que estaba en la pequeña cocina, mirando a través de la ventana que daba vista hacia la avenida.

-Podríamos tenderle una trampa –

\- ¿Qué clase de trampa? –

\- No queremos matarlo, no aún. ¿Puede ser algo que lo deje inconsciente sin tener que involucrarnos físicamente? 

\- No vamos a construir algún mecanismo que lo golpee ni cosas así, porque no simplemente lo golpeamos con un palo, o no sé –

\- Claro, como tú no eres quien se ensucia las manos –

\- Sabes que puedo – Sam rio desafiando a Dan con la mirada – déjamelo a mí y ya verás –

\- No, quizás lo mejor sea sorprenderlo cuando menos lo espere. Es decir, cuando venga aquí probablemente alguien sepa y parecería aún más sospechoso de nuestra parte. –

\- Sugieres, ¿Qué lo secuestremos? –

\- Algo así... –

 

 

(Segunda noche)

 

Matt despertó en un cuarto bastante oscuro, realmente no podía distinguir el tamaño ni la forma de lo que le rodeaba. Lo último que podía recordar era el patio trasero de su casa, estaba trabajando en el motor de su auto y había ido por herramientas, después de eso todo era borroso. Se incorporó y se sentó, un poco incómodo gracias a sus manos atadas por detrás de su espalda; quizás con cinta de aislar, ya que no podía deslizar sus manos. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a hacer alguna deducción, escuchó la apertura de una puerta y un haz de luz iluminó el oscuro ambiente. Apenas pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre acercándose a él gracias al destello de luz anterior en sus ojos.

\- ...¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

\- No importan los detalles, detective –

“Esa voz...” pensó Matt.  
\- Eres.......Danniel –

\- ¿Es eso una afirmación? –

\- Así que estaba en lo correcto... –

\- Demasiado para mi gusto –

Enseguida un pequeño foco terminó de iluminar la habitación, haciendo las cosas más visibles y permitiéndole a Matt confirmar su anterior suposición, además de darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de un armario, seguramente ya era de noche para ese entonces. Dan se hincó, a la altura de Matt que permanecía sentado, haciendo contacto visual. Matt verdaderamente, estaba confundido aun teniendo la explicación desarrollada por él mismo. Lo que le causaba temor, era lo que pasaría con él a continuación. La mirada de su rival no era la más confortable. Era seria, guardaba una inexplicable profundidad que se envolvía en misterio, escondido tras ese color ámbar, que se asimilaba a los ojos de un lobo. Dan era un hombre alto, pero claramente joven y probablemente con la capacidad de propinarle una digna golpiza. Cabello rojizo le cubría de una manera desaliñada, sus cejas y pestañas, a pesar de ser pelirrojo podían distinguirse.

\- No voy a matarte, si es lo que estás pensando – dijo Dan, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo y apuntando hacia el detective.

\- No me parece que cumplas eso último... –

\- De acuerdo a tus reportes, estás a dos días de entrar a nuestro departamento en busca de alguna evidencia en nuestra contra, ¿es cierto? –

\- ...Cómo es que sabes eso? –

\- No eres el único que ha estado espiando a los demás, Matt –, Dan se levantó y de entre los estantes sobre ellos tomó una pequeña maleta, el estuche de una cámara profesional, quizás Canon – sin embargo, te he facilitado parte de tu trabajo. De hecho, justo ahora estás en nuestro departamento.

Dan encendió la cámara y entró al carrete de la memoria. Buscó las fotografías que quería y se las mostró al detective.  
\- Las tomó mi novia, su nombre ya lo conoces. Es una buena fotógrafa, ¿no? –

Matt pudo reconocerse a sí mismo entre las imágenes. Sin duda, ellos ya sabían que los investigaba, y al parecer él también fue investigado sin darse cuenta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de a qué se enfrentaba realmente. Quizás parecía ser algo sencillo en un inicio, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, su punto de vista ya había cambiado.

\- Entonces, si no vas a matarme, y has estado investigándome de igual modo.... ¿qué quieres de mí? –

\- Creí que sería un poco obvio para ti, detective –, Dan guardó la cámara y regresó a su posición a la altura de Matt – la verdad es que no quiero ir a prisión aún. Y evidentemente tú eres una de muchas cosas que no me convienen dejar sueltas por ahí –

\- Entonces me mantendrás aquí encerrado – Matt rio -, pues deberías tener otro plan, en cuanto noten que no estoy sospecharán más de ustedes.

\- No, en realidad....te dejaremos libre –

Matt no entendió hasta cierto punto su plan. Al ver que Dan se encontraba despreocupado, supo que había algo más.

\- Ya entiendo, piensas monitorearme y que haga lo que pidas, no? –

\- Finalmente demuestras habilidades de un detective – dicho esto, Dan se levantó y llevó a Matt hacia la sala donde Sam esperaba sentada en el sofá más pequeño. Unos cuantos papeles y planos en la mesa central que claramente formarían parte de la explicación que le darían el resto de la noche.

 

 

(Tercer noche)

 

Tras un largo día, Matt finalmente había llegado a su casa. Había tenido que reprogramar todas sus actividades, evitando a toda costa sus principales objetivos, quienes hace sólo unas horas lo habían secuestrado y condicionado. Su situación era verdaderamente difícil, se trataba de dos asesinos bastante experimentados, que probablemente ya conocían la ubicación exacta de la gente importante para él y de todo su proyecto de investigación. Habría que hacer un reporte falso de que no hubo ni una sola evidencia contra ellos. Puede que en esos momentos le costara la vida, pero en unos cuantos meses le costaría su puesto en la policía y su credibilidad.  
Además de modificar sus anteriores planes, habría que pensar en qué hacer contra sus sospechosos. Quizás en algún momento bajen la guardia, o no se den cuenta de algún detalle, aunque de cualquier modo estaría corriendo un enorme riesgo.  
“Qué hago?!” se repetía en su mente, desesperado, tratando de hacer emerger una idea que resolviera todo.  
Se sentía, sobre todo, inútil al no poder lidiar con dos delincuentes de tan corta edad. Pero algo deberían estar haciendo bien, ser reconocidos dentro del cuerpo policiaco y temidos por la sociedad londinense.  
De pronto, una llamada telefónica interrumpió sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿Diga? –contestó.

\- Siempre tienes que ser tan formal, no? –  
Matt reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Se trataba de Carter, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que sin duda poseía una voz distintiva del resto, además de un tono elevado de voz.

\- Bueno, nunca se sabe quién podría ser –

\- Me alegra que comiences tan misteriosamente la plática –

\- Disculpa? –

\- Matt, estuve leyendo tus informes, ya sabes, tengo que recopilar ciertas cosas y también trabajar en ellas, pero hay algo que me inquieta. –

\- ...¿Qué cosa? –

\- Uno de los reportes, específicamente el 112... – “Danniel...” pensó Matt. - ...no coincide mucho con las investigaciones que he hecho por mi cuenta. –

\- Has estado trabajando en los casos que yo? –

\- Bueno, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una –

\- Carter, no necesito tu ayuda, puedo arreglármelas yo solo –  
Matt comenzó a sudar, muy probablemente sus sospechosos filtraban o grababan sus conversaciones, y no estaba seguro si en tiempo real o las escuchaban después. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que en algún momento les debería una explicación.

\- Sugiero que me veas mañana en la oficina para revisar los archivos, puede que yo esté mal –

\- Está bien, hasta mañana entonces –

\- Hasta mañana –

Colgó el teléfono y lanzó un largo suspiro, aliviado. Su compañero quizás notó algo extraño y decidió no ahondar más, y menos por teléfono. Probablemente lo hablarían al día siguiente; y el teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

\- ¿Diga? –

\- Sé más cuidadoso con lo que haces, cariño, recuerda que somos como tu sombra – contestó Sam al otro lado de la línea.

Para Matt, era una voz totalmente nueva. Sam tenía una voz distitiva, suave. No había tenido el placer de conocerla como a su compañero, pero le conocía de fotografías. Una mujer de estatura aproximada a 1.70 metros, cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y un par de ojos celestes. Fácilmente se perdía en una multitud y era lo que más complicaba rastrearla.

\- Así que no me equivoqué al pensar que escuchaban mis conversaciones... –

\- Y puede que tampoco te equivoques en el resto de tus suposiciones, así que sería mejor si mantienes un bajo perfil y organizas tus cosas, ese tal Carter no debería tener acceso a nuestros archivos y lo sabes, no? –

\- No fue mi culpa, es el protocolo que hay que seguir –

\- Entonces trata de controlarlo –

\- Claro –

\- Sé que es lo que estás pensando, y déjame decirte que cometerías un grave error si crees que Carter puede ayudarte, podemos saber qué sucede incluso en tu oficina –

\- Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer, cierto? –

\- En realidad, hacemos más de lo que crees. –

-...-

Sam colgó, y el alivio de Matt que duró unos cuantos segundos, ya se había desvanecido. Si quería atrapar a los asesinos, tenía que encontrar una manera más eficaz y que ninguno de los dos pudiese enterarse.  
Si tenían grabaciones en audio, puede que igual tuvieran en video. Aprovechó que era de noche y apagó todas las luces de su casa y tomó una linterna de mano. Comenzó a buscar entre los lugares más comunes en la colocación de cámaras: estantes, esquineros, debajo de un escritorio, sobre el refrigerador. Para su suerte encontró una pequeña, casi imperceptible cámara en su estudio, donde trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo y donde yacían todos sus archivos de investigación. Al ser sólo el primer día desde su encuentro con los asesinos, pensó que era lógico que comenzaran a tomarle ventaja colocando por lo menos una cámara. Al no encontrar más, dedujo que a la mañana siguiente, cuando saliera rumbo a su oficina, ellos entrarían a colocar aún más. O eso era lo más probable, así que debía dejar la cámara en su lugar, así nada estaría fuera de orden y la siguiente noche podría localizar el resto para poder desactivarlas cuando lo requiriera. De nuevo comenzó a sentirse motivado, podría ser que saliera vivo de todo ello y que incluso ganara, pero de igual manera pensó que si él tenía nuevos planes, sus sospechosos también. Sería una dura pelea.

Comenzó a pensar en las opciones que tenía su disposición. Quizás ya habrían obtenido acceso a sus cuentas de correo y demás, pero no a su laptop en sí. Nunca salía sin ella y era muy poco probable que hubieran accesado a ella, su sistema era Linux y no Windows como comúnmente suele ser, así que les habría tomado más tiempo adivinar su contraseña o aplicar algún truco para ello. Fue a su habitación fuera del alcance de la cámara del estudio y prendió la máquina. Creó un nuevo correo, y ya que Carter poseía una dirección más personal aparte de la de trabajo, Matt sabiéndola de memoria redactó un correo explicando su situación y pidiendo ayuda lo más rápido posible. Carter quizás tardaría días en leer ese correo, o puede que jamás lo leyera, pero al menos Matt tenía algo que esperar. Si ese correo era leído, su vida no pendería de un hilo.  
Las probabilidades para Matt eran 50/50. Quizás hayan accesado a su laptop, quizás no; quizás Carter leería el correo, quizás no. Por lo mientras sólo tenía que seguir las instrucciones que se le dieran y seguir armando planes imaginarios hasta que algo a su favor sucediera.


	3. Errores de Cálculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt pierde la poca privacidad que tenía. Quizás en un futuro la recupere, al fondo de un agujero 3 metros bajo tierra.

Al otro lado del continente, precisamente en los Estados Unidos, se llevaban a cabo distintas compras en boletos de avión. Un par de los cuales Dan era el comprador a través del portal web de la agencia. Tenía planeado salir del país dentro de unas semanas para escapar invictos del gobierno inglés. Le gustaba planear las cosas a largo plazo para no tener que preocuparse después, sólo tendría que esperar, jugar un poco con el detective que los seguía y todo terminaría. Claro que mucha gente también compraba sus boletos desde antes para ahorrarse los problemas, entre ellos un joven en la taquilla que llevaba varios minutos esperando.  
Con no más de 25 años, vestía una chaqueta café y un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla oscura. La mañana era fría, lo que hacía ver su piel más clara y resaltaba entre su cabello oscuro.  
Estaba nervioso, volteaba a su alrededor cuidando su espalda y tratando de parecer lo menos sospechoso posible. El tiempo parecía detenerse en la fila y jamás avanzar. Tomó su celular que estaba en el bolsillo y lo miró. Su pantalla era pequeña puesto que no era un último modelo ni nada de tecnología impresionante. Miró la hora hasta que la luz del teléfono se atenuara y presionó el botón del menú. Abrió su lista de contactos, no eran muchos pero era una cantidad aceptable. Bajó uno a uno hasta que se detuvo en la letra S. Nuevamente se quedó mirando la pantalla sin hacer nada hasta que dejó que la luz se apagara totalmente, y regresó el aparato a su bolsillo.  
Finalmente llegó su turno y compró el boleto que necesitaba, haciéndolo lo más rápido posible para poder irse de una vez. Pagó con muchas monedas y unos cuantos billetes, lo cual revelaba su situación económica no muy favorable. Cuando tuvo finalmente el boleto y su ticket en manos, los dobló rápida pero cuidadosamente y los guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Aceleró su paso a medida que cada vez llegaba más gente, había un vuelo a punto de salir y la multitud no tardaría en formarse.  
Se apresuró a salir del aeropuerto y desapareció entre las calles.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

La casa de Matt estaba vacía, había salido hacia su oficina algunos minutos atrás como todos los días para continuar todas las investigaciones pendientes, pero sobretodo la más importante y que tenía su vida pendiendo de un hilo.  
En un silencio cauteloso y entre arbustos, apreciándose aun residuos de niebla, producto de la fría mañana, Sam entró al patio trasero de la casa como si fuera suya. Trató de abrir la puerta trasera girando simplemente la manilla, pero como era de esperarse estaba cerrada. No estaba de más haberlo intentado. Llevaba consigo un alambre no muy largo, lo dobló e introdujo ambos extremos en el lugar de la llave hasta que consiguió burlar el seguro. Una vez dentro, se dispuso a comenzar sus tareas, no sin antes echar un vistazo más detallado de la casa. La última vez que se presentó en casa de Matt todo era oscuro y sólo se guiaba de una linterna.  
A pesar de ser un hombre solo, su casa parecía estar bien amueblada y ordenada. En la sala había un gran mueble que sostenía una televisión, rodeada de distintos retratos de él con lo que parecía ser amigos y familia, un calendario con fotografías de paisajes diversos y un gran reloj de mesa. La cocina, donde justamente se encontraba Sam, era la única parte desordenada de la casa, con platos acumulados y una pequeña bolsa de basura sin cerrar.  
Tras el pequeño análisis de la casa, Sam procedió a colocar más cámaras diminutas alrededor de la casa, en lugares donde Matt no metiera las narices, procurando las esquinas y fondos.  
Al estar casi todas las cámaras y micrófonos en posición, a excepción de otros dos que llevaba aún, repasó los sitios clave en la casa, comenzando en el estudio. Su curiosa mirada no tardó en encontrar una memoria USB sobre el escritorio al centro de la habitación. Recordó haberla visto en manos de Matt en días anteriores en que se limitaban a observarlo a distancia. Era cada vez que se encontraba trabajando, así que definitivamente esa memoria contendría archivos relacionados a sus investigaciones, y por lo tanto, relacionados con Dan y ella. Era tentador dejarla en ese mismo lugar, para saber qué tan lejos podría llegar el detective. Pero no era tiempo de darse lujos, supuso que Dan pensaría lo mismo y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mientras ella se hacía cargo de las cámaras, Carter abría su correo tras varios días de no tocar una computadora. Un correo en especial llamó su atención, “Asunto: URGENTE/Matt”. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio click en él:

 

“Espero que leas esto pronto Carter, sé que suena algo extraño, pero...estos últimos días he estado investigando las desapariciones y asesinatos en serie, ya debes saber a cuáles me refiero, los que hablábamos el otro día acerca del mismo modus operandi en la mayoría. La cosa es, que he dado con los responsables, sólo que ahora ellos están al tanto de lo que sé y estoy prácticamente amenazado, no sé de qué manera me voy a librar de ellos, es por eso que pido tu ayuda, de la manera más discreta, claro. En cuanto leas esto, elimínalo pero consérvalo en una captura de pantalla o algo, te anexo fotografías y la información que obtuve de los sujetos. Actúen lo más pronto posible, están cada vez más sobre mí y quizás no me quede mucho tiempo, se desharán de mi tarde o temprano.”

 

Al terminar de leer el correo por lo menos tres veces para entender la situación, Carter se puso en contacto con otro investigador de la oficina. Tenían que planear algo rápido a espaldas de Matt, pues claramente lo que él supiera lo sabrían quienes estuvieran tras de él. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, abrió las imágenes anexadas al correo. Parecía que todo era una broma, no eran más que simples niños para él. Pero sin duda cada vez se sorprendía menos con lo enfermo que se tornaba el mundo.

En su departamento, Sam preparaba galletas de una receta que había encontrado. Algo que sin duda le animaba a Dan al llegar tras unas cuantas horas fuera.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó con un tono más ligero de lo usual en ella.

\- No están...muy conformes, pero supongo que ya se lo esperaban -.

Su conversación se centraba en el centro de trabajo oficial de ambos, más de Dan mismo. Habían estado ocultándose celosamente de las manos del pasado, trabajando por su cuenta propia.  
“Sé que quieres un poco de espacio, pero tienes que reconsiderar esta oferta, Baldassarre te quiere definitivamente de su lado y es algo que sinceramente deberías agradecer” eran las últimas palabras que había escuchado por teléfono de Vincent, un viejo contacto. Un par de años mayor que Dan, piel bronceada, cabello corto y castaño, barba cuidadosamente moldeada y ojos casi negros. Él junto con Sam, había pertenecido meses atrás a una extendida organización criminal donde ocupaba el puesto de asesino a sueldo, herencia no tan honorable de su padre. Sin embargo, se había separado del grupo por razones más personales que laborales. Lo cual fue un bien, ya que de haber permanecido dentro, Mattew hubiera dado con la organización de igual modo.  
Dan se negaba a regresar, aun si sus ganancias eran muy buenas con ellos, aunque pareciera mentira, él sólo deseaba retirarse un tiempo a los Estados Unidos, dejar que las cosas en Londres se calmaran y regresar a su antigua casa con Sam y olvidarse de los asesinatos por un largo tiempo. Claramente los mafiosos lo querían de vuelta al negocio familiar y dejarían de insistir hasta que Dan accediera.

\- Bueno, cambiando de tema porque tu cara de ‘Mátenme’ es más que evidente, encontré esto en casa de nuestro amigo –  
Sam lanzó por el aire la memoria hacía Dan, quien la atrapó casi desprevenido y al igual que ella horas atrás, la miró recordando y asimilando que podría contener.

\- Ven, espiemos un poco -.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, Dan tomó su laptop que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y la encendió para conectar la memoria. No tardaron mucho en confirmar su contenido. 8 gb llenos de fotografías, documentos y notas de voz, una enorme base de datos comprimida sobre sus investigaciones en la policía acerca de cientos de criminales y/o sospechosos, entre los cuales estaban ambos.  
Dan se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos mientras abría cada vez más archivos. Era un hábito suyo el comenzar a sacar conclusiones y resultados al momento debido a las situaciones de presión en las que generalmente debía hacerlo. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado al haber confiscado la memoria a tiempo, probablemente con la cantidad de avances en ella, Matt estaba listo para exponerlos ante sus supervisores.

\- Es obvio que en cualquier momento entre esta semana, hará algo en nuestra contra, o al menos eso tiene planeado...- mencionó Dan después de un largo silencio navegando entre carpetas.

\- Si...probablemente ya encontró la manera de decirle sobre esto a alguien – contestó Sam.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –

\- Yo lo habría hecho, así como tú o cualquiera en la misma situación, él teme por su vida y aunque sabe que lo monitoreamos hay lugares a los que no tenemos acceso y él puede aprovecharlo –

Les siguió otro momento en silencio mientras Dan revisaba de nuevo los archivos, examinando en busca de detalles importantes.

\- Quiero que lo traigas mañana – dijo Dan.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Le enseñaré un poco de modales a nuestro detective, por lo mientras... ¿tienes su correo personal? -

\- Si, hace días que no lo revisamos... –

\- Deberíamos, apuesto a que encontraremos lo que buscamos ahí -.

La noche avanzaba y así los correos en la cuenta de Matt eran revelados ante los asesinos, enterándose de su pedido de ayuda a la policía en el correo que había enviado a Carter, lo cual hacía que Dan estuviera cada vez más furioso y Sam, cada vez más nerviosa. Era algo estúpido de parte de Matt el haber conservado el correo y no haberlo eliminado, quizás era parte de su plan, pensaron, pero ya nada hacía ninguna diferencia en ese punto, ya la policía seguramente tenía trabajo entre manos con ellos. A ninguno le agradaba la experiencia de tener que lidiar con la policía, pero se encontraban en una especie de cuerda floja, era inevitable.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Era de día, pasadas las 10 de la mañana y Matt se encaminaba a su oficina como de costumbre. Salió de su casa aún con el extraño sentimiento de ser observado por las cámaras. Se abrigó y subió a su auto, donde encontró un sobre blanco en el asiento de copiloto.

“Te veo a las 10:30 en la parada de autobús en la salida del fraccionamiento”

Matt frunció el ceño, sabía exactamente de quienes era la carta, así que encendió el auto y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro. Mientras conducía, pensaba porqué querrían verlo en persona de nuevo. Probablemente tenían más órdenes...o quejas. Pensó en el correo que había enviado a Carter, y si lo que suponía era correcto, su plan para demostrar la evidencia definitiva iba por el camino correcto. Buscó en la guantera del auto una pequeña caja metálica que contenía un micrófono de botón. Lo ajustó a su playera que usaba debajo de la camisa y esperó lo mejor de su plan.

Llegó al lugar citado unos minutos antes de la hora en que debía gracias al poco tráfico, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. En seguida distinguió la figura de una mujer con un saco marrón y capucha acercarse al auto. Se despojó el gorro y pudo ver que se trataba de Sam, haciéndole una seña de que abriera la puerta de copiloto. En seguida subió y se acomodó sin hacer contacto visual, dio un gran suspiro y finalmente habló.

\- Hoy daremos un pequeño paseo, detective –

\- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieren? – respondió irritado.

\- Dar un paseo, ahora llévame a la cafetería del centro –

Matt titubeó un poco. - ...¿A cuál? –

\- A la que tiene el estacionamiento subterráneo -.

Matt siguió las órdenes de su acompañante y condujo 20 minutos hasta la dichosa cafetería. Aún era temprano, no exactamente para a gente que se encontraba desayunando en el lugar, pero si para la ciudad en general. Matt entró al estacionamiento, siguiendo las instrucciones de Sam sobre donde estacionarse. A partir de eso, comenzó a saber que ese día no terminaría bien.  
Finalmente se detuvo y apagó el auto, listo para salir. Miró a Sam y ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si aún restara una instrucción más.

\- ¿Por qué tan tenso, detective? – dijo con un tono más suave que el inicial, seguido de ello, se acercó lentamente a Matt y lo tomó por la nuca. Pasó su lengua por sus labios sin perder el contacto visual con él.  
Matt no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente, y debido a la naturaleza en los movimientos de Sam, sólo se acercó más a ella relajando la vista.  
Sin previo aviso, ella presiono un pañuelo contra su cara a una velocidad imperceptible, empujándolo hasta que su cabeza golpeara ligeramente la ventana del auto. Entonces Matt comprendió lo que pasaba, lamentablemente tarde. “Cloroformo”, pensó, y fue lo último que pasó por su mente hasta caer desmayado.

\- Hombres - rio Sam, haciéndose cargo del ahora inconsciente Matt.  
Movió su cuerpo al asiento que ella ocupaba y acomodó el asiento hacia atrás, le cruzó los brazos y puso su cabeza de lado, como si sólo se encontrara tomando una siesta.  
Pasó al asiento del conductor y encendió el auto, para salir del estacionamiento y llegar a su destino con Dan.

Entró lo más rápido posible al pequeño estacionamiento del edificio de su departamento, en donde Dan ya la esperaba. Ambos sacaron a Matt y subieron cautelosamente, regresándolo al armario donde habían hablado por primera vez. Dan tomó una caja de herramientas acomodada en una de las repisas del mismo. Sacó la cinta y comenzó a inmovilizar a su invitado, uniendo sus muñecas detrás de su espalda y sus piernas la una con la otra y pegando un trozo en su boca.

\- Sólo apresúrate, no tenemos tanto tiempo. Sácale la información y nos largamos – dijo Sam.

\- Claro que lo haré – respondió Dan, sacando un par de pinzas de la caja.

Esperaron a que los efectos del anesteciante desaparecieran hasta que finalmente Matt recobró la conciencia. Comenzó a sudar y reconoció en donde se encontraba tras examinar su alrededor. Supo que no podía moverse y su tensión aumentó, disparándose cuando vio a Dan acercarse a él.

\- Has sido muy astuto, haciéndonos creer que eres obediente y todo, ¿no? Déjame decirte, Matt, no somos tan idiotas como crees –

Matt negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente, pensó en que si su plan tenía que llegar tan lejos. Y llegaría hasta donde Dan quisiera que llegara. Era obvio que los tres sabían que estaba sucediendo para ese momento, pero Matt estaba decidido, de cualquier manera la policía al escuchar a Dan a través del micrófono se pondría en marcha.  
Dan desabotonó la camisa del detective, sólo para revelar el micrófono que sospechaba.

\- Muy astuto, sí, pero ya he visto todos estos trucos antes, Matt. Esperaba un poco de creatividad – Dan no quitó el micrófono, dejó la camisa desabotonada y continúo con su rutina, tomando las pinzas. – ¿Sabes? Estudié medicina hace tiempo, pero la odontología nunca fue lo mío. Espero no ser tan novato en esto -.  
Seguido de esto, arrancó la cinta de la boca de Matt y tomó su cara con un fuerte agarre, presionando sus mejillas.

\- Tengo muchas preguntas para usted, detective -.


	4. Cuenta Regresiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt parece estar lleno de confianza, aún si su boca está llena de sangre.

\- No me intimidas, Danniel – exclamó Matt con voz temblorosa. Dan simplemente dejó salir una larga risa, una que sale después de un buen chiste.

\- ¿Quién es el tal Carter? Es compañero del trabajo, ¿no? – preguntó, aun calmando su risa.

\- Si ya lo sabes no deberías preguntarlo –

\- ¿Y a quien más le contaste de esto?, – suspiró – apuesto a que ya todo el departamento de policía lo sabe –

\- Qué más da, tarde o temprano esto se saldría de tus manos –

Sin pensarlo, Dan golpeó directo en la cara a Matt, con los nudillos de su puño encajando en su mejilla izquierda.

\- Te daré otra oportunidad – pausó para volver a tomar su cara - ¿Hay una operación esta noche, no es así? –

Matt sonrió. - Están acorralados -.

Nuevamente Dan agredió al detective, con su paciencia agotándose y su nerviosismo creciendo. Decidió que ya había sido muy tolerante. Matt necesitaba recordar su posición.  
Estrujó su rostro una tercera vez, el cual comenzaba a inflamarse y sostuvo las pinzas firmemente.

\- Te advertí que conmigo no saldrías ileso, y aun así tuviste el descaro – Dan elevó su voz - ¿A qué hora vendrán tus amigos policías a salvarte? –  
Matt no respondió.  
\- Son cerca de las 5 de la tarde, puedo hacer esto el resto del día, detective –

\- Ya veremos – rio Matt. Bastó para que Dan sacara conclusiones, y para que su ira se disparara.

Con ambas manos, abrió la boca de Matt, encajando sus dedos en sus dientes con fuerza para evitar que mordiera. Metió las pinzas y las sujetó firmemente en una de sus muelas. Matt trataba de liberarse, pero la fuerza de su contrincante ganaba contra la suya.

\- Deberías dejar de abrir esa bocota que tienes. – seguido de esto, jaló las pinzas con esfuerzo hasta arrancar el diente que sujetaban. Matt lanzó un desgarrador grito mientras la sangre le corría por la boca, marcando su camino por el cuello y salpicando en la alfombra del armario. Dan tomó la primer prenda que vio, la enrolló y amordazó a su víctima para silenciarlo. A los pocos segundos la misma comenzó a llenarse de sangre de igual manera que su ropa.

\- No sabes con quien te metes, Matthew – dijo Dan, tomándolo de la camisa y elevando su puño para tomar impulso en su siguiente golpe.

\- Dan, es suficiente, tenemos que irnos... – Sam asomó por la puerta del armario, su voz baja casi como un susurro.

Dan volteó para verla y asintió. Regresó su vista al detective, y con una última liberación de ira, lanzó su último golpe sin siquiera fijar un punto, dando directo en el ojo derecho de Matt.

Salió del armario y cerró la puerta, dejando a Matt retorciéndose en el suelo. Sam ya había comenzado a guardar cosas importantes en una pequeña maleta. Dan fue a la cocina, tomó el bote de basura y encendió un papel y lo lanzó al bote, sacó toda clase de documentos, fotografías y demás de las personas a las que alguna vez les habían dado seguimiento y ahora yacían en el cementerio gracias a ellos. Tiró todo al bote, dejando que el fuego lo consumiera lentamente.

Comenzó a buscar en una vieja libreta con números telefónicos hasta encontrar la persona que necesitaba. Fue al teléfono y marcó, esperando que el número aún estuviera en funcionamiento.  
Sonó un par de veces hasta que la voz de una joven retumbó en su oído, trayendo consigo una sensación de nostalgia. - ¿Quién es? – contestó.

\- ¿Nicole? – Dan habló tímidamente. Hubo una pausa del otro lado.

\- ...Dan? – preguntó finalmente.

\- Creí que no reconocerías mi voz –

\- Hah, la reconocería aun si estuvieras enfermo – rio.

\- Oye, necesito saber algo, estoy algo... tengo un pequeño problema –

\- Lo que sea, menos dinero –

\- Sólo quiero saber si la casa de mi tío aún sigue, bueno, en condiciones de ser habitada –

\- Limpiamos cada fin de mes, como siempre. No deberías preocuparte por eso! ¿Piensas venir? –

\- Quizás sólo pase a saludar, ya sabes, hace mucho que no los veo y necesito recoger algunas cosas, primero viajaré a Estados Unidos y en un mes quizás pase por allá –

\- Heh. Cuando quieras –

\- Bien, te veré luego –

\- Claro –

\- Adios –

\- Bye -.

La llamada se cortó y Dan volvió a su usual expresión.  
Buscó en uno de sus cajones en el mueble al lado de su cama para sacar dos boletos de avión que anteriormente había comprado por internet. Al parecer, sus cálculos no habían sido errados, era el día exacto en que Matt planeaba atraparlos el que estaba marcado en los boletos. El problema parecía ser la hora. Su vuelo salía a las 10:30 de la noche, y ya eran las 5 de la tarde con 12 minutos, demasiado temprano para un escape repentino, pero demasiado tarde para acomodar sus asuntos. Estimaba que el escuadrón de Matt estaría monitoreando discretamente para esos momentos, y que seguramente pondrían en plan en marcha a las 8 o 9 de la noche, para ese entonces tendrían que estar listos y fuera del alcance de la policía.

\- Sam, necesito arreglar unas cosas –

\- Igual yo, no podemos simplemente desaparecer o nos rastrearán de cualquier manera –

\- Tenemos que separarnos, son apenas las 5, a las 7 tenemos que estar aquí –

Dicho esto, Sam tomó las llaves del auto de Matt y Dan las de su motocicleta, se dieron un beso de despedida y cada quien salió a borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia en la ciudad. Era algo complicado considerando el tiempo. Transferir cuentas y borrarlas, renunciar al trabajo que tuvieran como máscara y evitar que se conservara cualquier dato suyo.  
Sam comenzó con lo más cercano, accedió por la salida de emergencia de la cafetería donde trabajaba. Esa puerta guardaba los recuerdos de las primeras veces en que ella y Dan salían, y ahora probablemente no volvería a estar ahí en un largo tiempo. Llegó como si solo fuera a cubrir su turno, entró a escondidas a la oficina de gerencia. Afortunadamente, nunca había nadie en esa oficina más que durante las noches al momento de revisar tickets o inventarios de almacén. Buscó entre los archiveros hasta sacar una carpeta con sus datos, y la dobló dentro de su bolso, para después salir de ahí sin parecer sospechosa.

 

Mientras tanto, Dan conducía a un pequeño local en el muelle. Se estacionó y bajó para tocar la puerta de lámina. – ¡Ya voy! – respondieron y la puerta se abrió, un hombre de unos 40 años con barba poblada, ojos café claro y su estatura por debajo de Dan por unos cuántos centímetros.

\- Dan, que sorpresa –

\- Necesito los pasaportes – dijo sin titubear.

\- Hombre, siempre haces lo mismo, ¿no? –

\- La policía nunca avisa, ¿o sí? –

\- Vamos, ven y espera un momento –

Invitándolo a pasar a la pequeña sala del local, Dan tomó asiento, revisó su reloj marcando las 5:43 pm, y miró al hombre entrar a su cubículo para abrir cajones y sacar su pedido. Sacó después una caja que aparentaba ser un escáner y lo conectó.

\- Esto evitará que sea reconocido por los aeropuertos, pero no te recomiendo usarlo más de dos veces –

\- Cada vez tienen nuevos trucos –

Sacó de su cartera una considerable cantidad de dinero y le pagó al hombre, tomando los pasaportes falsos y salió del lugar para ir al banco a acomodar sus cuentas y borrar cualquier rastro.

 

En el departamento, Matt ya comenzaba a sentir las réplicas de su golpiza, y la sangre en su boca parecía detenerse y secarse contra el trapo que sostenía en su boca. Forcejeó hasta romper la cinta que amarraba sus manos, causando raspones y pequeñas cortadas en ambas muñecas. Después de 40 minutos tratando de liberar sus manos, siguió con la cinta que amarraba sus pies.  
Despegó lentamente la prenda de su boca, sintiendo la tela ya adherida a su encía expuesta, se resignó a sostenerla dentro y golpeó la puerta del armario con todo su peso un par de veces, decidiendo dar una patada para salir.  
Estaba vacío, notó cajones abiertos por todas partes, una maleta pequeña con ropa, no había identificaciones ni tarjetas que pudiera confiscar, el bote en llamas que quemaba papeles de los cuáles jamás sabría el contenido; y decidió ir al departamento de policía para acelerar la operación. Miró el reloj de la cocina que marcaba ya las 6 de la tarde. Caminó hacía la salida del departamento, sintiendo un fuerte mareo que se intensificó al bajar las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento, pensó en los posibles caminos que podrían tomar sus sospechosos. Probablemente en ese momento estarían borrando rastros lo más rápido. El pensamiento lo desanimó un poco, puesto que toda evidencia sería eliminada. Pensó en que por la rapidez del asunto, podrían olvidar alguna clase de detalle. Se encargaría de eso después. Siguió bajando escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento y descubrir que su auto no estaba. Maldijo y salió del lugar, tomó un taxi al azar aun sin dinero en su bolsillo para ir a la estación de policía lo más rápido posible. Ya pagaría después.

 

 

Revisando el reloj por milésima vez, que marcaba las 6:32, Dan salió molesto por el tiempo gastado en el banco. No era muy de su agrado tener que hacer fila y menos si los minutos de su día estaban contados. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Sam para saber de su situación.

\- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó.

\- Ya revisé mi cuenta y la tuya, ambas las marca inexistentes y las tarjetas como inactivas. La de respaldo sigue funcionando –

\- Bien –

\- Tampoco creo haber dejado papeles en ningún otro lugar, realmente sólo en la cafetería saben de mi existencia –

\- Entonces nos vemos en el departamento –

\- Nos vemos –

La llamada terminó y ambos se pusieron en marcha.  
Para ese entonces, Matt abordaba a su oficina buscando a Carter, faltando ya sólo 5 minutos para las 7 de la tarde. Todos parecieron preocuparse con su aspecto.

\- Necesito ver a Carter y al jefe – dijo con su voz aún temblorosa. En seguida el jefe del departamento hizo presencia percatado del alboroto de Matt.

\- No necesita darme detalles, detective Wyght, su compañero ha compartido todo lo necesario de su investigación – dijo señalando a Carter que caminaba detrás de él – y me parece que si logramos que la operación sea exitosa, será un logro significativo para todos en esta oficina. –

Matt esbozó una débil sonrisa casi imperceptible, aun sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo entero.

\- Empiecen a moverse todos, aún hay órdenes que necesitamos para proceder – dictó alzando la voz para que todos los presentes estuvieran al tanto – Y el botiquín está por allá, detective – dijo especificando las heridas de Matt.  
Todos prosiguieron a terminar sus actividades y comenzaba la esperada operación que Matt y Carter habían planeado vagamente. En tanto Matt fue a abrir el botiquín, Carter se acercó.

\- No pensé que te fuera a ir tan mal – dijo.

\- Están asustados, lo sé. A este paso los acorralaremos sin que se den cuenta –

\- No te confíes –

\- Ellos son los confiados, Carter –

\- Espero que sea cierto, no me gustaría que hayamos hecho todo esto en vano -.


	5. El inicio del Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte en que el mundo de Dan parece tomar la dirección correcta. Yo no lo aseguraría.

Al cabo de una hora y unos cuantos minutos, Dan y Sam finalmente se encontraron en el departamento. El tráfico en la ciudad no había sido de gran ayuda, y menos el hecho de que Matt ya no se encontraba en el armario. Lo único que quedaba de él era su sangre derramada.

Para ese entonces daban ya las 8:41 de la noche, y en la oficina donde ahora se encontraba Matt ya todo estaba listo para proceder con la persecución. El aeropuerto estaba recibiendo fotografías de ambos, en las calles principales estaban ubicadas un par de patrullas, nada podía fallar. Menos después de miles de intentos por atraparlos sin siquiera conocer sus rostros.  
Ahora la situación era distinta. Tal vez el error era haber involucrado a Matt, quedando ambos terriblemente expuestos, pero esto sólo hacía sentir más satisfacción al detective.  
Decidió regresar su juego y llamó al teléfono del cual Sam le llamó una vez. Sonó hasta que la llamada fuera perdida, pero volvió a marcar una vez más.

En su departamento, ambos preparaban hasta el detalle más pequeño para desaparecer. Dan tomaba su chaqueta para ponérsela e irse. Fue entonces que escucharon la segunda llamada.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo Sam algo molesta. Las intenciones de Matt eran bastante obvias.

\- Yo hablaré con él – dijo Dan al momento en que tomó el teléfono y contestó.

 

\- Quería escuchar tu voz una última vez, probablemente jamás nos volveremos a encontrar después de esta noche – dijo Matt en un tono burlón.

\- Lo siento guapo, ella es mía – respondió Dan intentando seguir la corriente – ¿A menos que eso sea para mí? –

\- Te recomendaría ceder pacíficamente, Danniel, no queremos hacernos cargo de presos heridos –

\- Aun no hemos terminado –

\- Pronto lo harán, te doy la ventaja de saber lo que viene. Por cierto, te agradecería si me regresas mi base de datos que robaron –

\- ... – comenzó a sentirse nervioso y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

\- No se preocupen, los visitaré regularmente tras las rejas -.

Dicho esto, la llamada finalizó y Dan quedó con el teléfono en sus manos, queriéndolo destrozar y lanzarlo por la ventana.  
\- Larguémonos de aquí, trae tu maleta – fueron sus últimas palabras, dándolo el teléfono a Sam.

Dan lanzó la chaqueta al otro lado de la habitación, tomó las llaves de la motocicleta, un walkie talkie algo gastado y tomó exasperadamente las tarjetas que se encontraban en el recibidor, tirando unas cuantas al suelo y recogiéndolas con las manos temblorosas, se levantó y con su manga izquierda se secó el sudor que emergía de su frente.

 

********************************************************************************

 

El sonido de una bala retumbó por todo el lugar. Dan cayó al suelo, sujetó su hombro con fuerza y sintió un ardor llenando su brazo entero, arrebatándole sus fuerzas. Estaba sangrando.

El disparo había impactado en su brazo izquierdo. En cuanto Dan cayó, Sam regresó la vista para verlo desplomado. Sin poder divisar a los policías que ya se acercaban velozmente, fue embestida y derribada sin problemas. Su rostro se impregnó de tierra y sus manos fueron colocadas en su espalda, en seguida un par de esposas enjaularon sus muñecas.

\- ¡Dan! – gritó, esperando que su compañero estuviese bien.

Pronto un par de policías más se acercaron a él y lo levantaron para esposarlo de igual manera. Trató de forcejear, pero la debilidad que le causaba su herida y la ansiedad del momento se lo impedían, dejándolo derrotado.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“El acusado, Danniel Steed, 22 años de edad, nacionalidad inglesa, residente del distrito de Poole, Reino Unido; ha sido declarado culpable. Tras los numerosos cargos de homicidio, secuestro, tortura, robo, fraude, daño a la propiedad ajena, disturbios policiacos y suplantación de identidad, se le han asignado la pena máxima, siendo esta de cadena perpetua. La locación del imbueble será en la prisión de Rikers, Estados Unidos, a petición del jurado y debido al sistema de seguridad de dicho destino.”

 

 

Tras una semana de papeleos, investigaciones y agotadores juicios, fueron las últimas palabras que Dan escuchó, sentado en el tribunal. Ni siquiera el abogado que el gobierno le proporcionó podría haber evitado su destino.  
Salió de la sala custodiado por tres oficiales y las manos esposadas al frente. Estaba seguro que Matt estaba presente, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor hasta salir de ahí. Era demasiado humillante.

Tras un par de horas esperando en la comisaría sentado, vio a más personas entrar con Sam siguiéndoles, de igual forma siendo custodiada. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y trató de acercarse a ella.  
Sin embargo uno de los oficiales que le custodiaban a él lo detuvo.

\- No te muevas – dijo simplemente.

\- Sólo...quisiera hablar con ella. –

El oficial hizo un gesto de molestia. - ....Que sea rápido, tu autobús ya está listo para salir. –

Dan caminó rápidamente hacia ella, sintiendo la necesidad de rodearla con sus brazos. Restringido por las esposas, se limitó a juntar su frente con la de ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

\- Lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa – dijo sosteniendo lágrimas que pronto caerían de sus ojos.

Sam tomó sus manos suavemente y negó con la cabeza. – No...fuimos ambos. Todo esto ....simplemente no había nada más por hacer – respondió con la voz temblando.

\- Estaremos separados, pero te aseguro que volveré por ti –

\- No... Dan, no quiero que te arriesgues –

\- Es una promesa, saldré de ahí y te sacaré después, sólo resiste –

\- Dan...no –

\- Promete que esperarás por mí –

Sam comenzó a derramar las primeras lágrimas. Tomó aliento y miró a Dan fijamente a los ojos.  
\- Lo prometo – dijo finalmente.

Dan, inevitablemente, tomó un último beso de su compañera.  
Los oficiales los separaron tras su despedida y dirigieron a cada uno a transportes distintos. Sam, a diferencia de su amante, sería enviada a un reclusorio para mujeres sin salir del país.  
Lo último que Dan recordaba de esa tarde, era la sensación de querer morir, despertar y que todo fuera sólo un mal sueño. Al abordar el avión que lo llevaría a su futuro hogar la costa de Estados Unidos, durmió profundamente para evitar el llanto que se formaba. La culpa le invadía, además de un enorme sentimiento de humillación y derrota.

Al despertar, todo parecía ser parte de otro mundo. Su visión era ligeramente borrosa. Movió un poco su brazo aun herido, portaba aún el grueso vendaje. Fue escoltado hasta la entrada de la prisión, que tenía aspecto de campo militar desde las afueras de la isla.  
Comenzó a deshacerse de sus sentimientos de culpa y prestó atención a todo lo que pudiera detectar a su alrededor. Identificó cámaras, bases de vigilancia, muros lo suficientemente altos para no poder escalarlos sin ayuda. Pasó por un detector de metales y un par de oficiales con uniformes diferentes de los que ya conocía lo inspeccionaron de hombros a pies. Pasó a una oficina donde se entregaron papeles con sus datos y todo lo recabado en su último juicio.  
Terminado el proceso, fue llevado a lo que parecía ser el patio común, donde se encontraban otros 6 presos esperando. Condujeron a Dan a la fila, pasando frente a cada uno de ellos.  
Todos parecían ser del tipo de hombre con el que debes tener cuidado. Un hombre alto y brazos llenos de tatuajes, un hombre con larga barba y aspecto de drogadicto, un adolescente con apariencia de psicópata y frágil a primera vista, un hombre de baja estatura pero grandes músculos. El siguiente individuo hizo contacto visual con él.  
Da sintió como sus ojos se bloqueaban con los suyos, ojos azul celeste casi como los de Sam, pero diferentes, y su respiración se detuvo. Era quizás de su edad, sólo unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que él, y su alborotado cabello negro como carbón cubría su frente y parte de sus ojos. Tuvo la sensación de haber visto su rostro anteriormente, pero era tal vez sólo su imaginación. Su mirada se interrumpió conforme caminó pasando a 5 hombres más, hasta que llegó al final.

Realmente no era una distancia enorme entre el lugar y Nueva York, desde su posición sólo era un pedazo de agua lo que separaba a la isla de Manhattan. Era sólo un pequeño campo con algunas construcciones al frente, la prisión a sus espaldas, una de alta seguridad, por cierto. Estaba custodiada por oficiales y militares, los cuáles comenzaron a hacerse presentes. De entre ellos, uno que parecía contar con un rango mayor, comenzó a hablar.  
Quizás dijo cosas acerca del comportamiento que debían tener ya en la prisión, quizás sólo dio un discurso de desaprobación a los criminales. Ni siquiera pudo entender al inicio gracias a su acento americano, tan distinto del suyo. Dan no podría decir, se perdió en sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió la brisa. Tenía una sensación distinta, incluso el olor era diferente.  
Era un país nuevo, finalmente. Pero lo que hacía más extraña la situación era el no saber exactamente donde estaba. Nueva York, Isla Rikers, ¿al norte o al sur? ¿Este u oeste? Necesitaría un mapa para poder generar un plan de escape lógico y funcional, por lo menos. ¿Qué ciudad estaba más cerca? ¿Y el aeropuerto más cercano? Había muchas cosas por las que preocuparse, pero con cadena perpetua no habría porque preocuparse respecto al tiempo. Sin embargo él no planeaba desperdiciar años en prisión.

De pronto notó la mirada del hombre que hablaba, y acomodó su postura tensándose un poco.

\- No nos gusta tratarlos como si se tratara de animales de corral, así que igual apreciaríamos que cooperen con nosotros para hacer su estancia un poco menos... deprimente. – exclamó finalmente apartando su mirada a otra dirección.

Que bola de mentiras, todos los oficiales vivían para hacer del día de los prisioneros un asco. Más de lo que ya era. Y él no era el único que pensaba de ese modo.  
A su derecha, escuchó un risa lo suficientemente cargada de sarcasmo para llamar su atención, y la del resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto el oficial.

\- Es sólo que, actúan como si de verdad fuera así -.

La risa provino del Ojos azules. Probablemente ahora se llevaría lo que merece como parte de su bienvenida. Dan ya sabía cómo se manejaban la mayoría de las cosas en prisión, sobretodo siendo parte de una mafia debía saber al menos lo básico.  
El oficial tumbó al sujeto como si fuese de papel, haciendo que su cara se impregnara de la tierra del terreno.

\- No nos gustan tampoco los payasos, preferimos que mantengan sus pensamientos para sí mismos. – Fueron sus últimas palabras a la vez que hacía un señal a un par de oficiales más adelante los cuales guiaron a los prisioneros hacia la entrada real de la prisión. El chico permaneció en el suelo hasta que el grupo de prisioneros se abrió camino lejos de ahí. Dan siendo el último en la fila, sólo volteó por mera curiosidad. Los oficiales se juntaron alrededor del joven y uno de ellos lo levantó bruscamente del suelo. Sería una charla incómoda para él.

Fueron conducidos a un cuarto que parecía algo de lavandería, y les entregaron dos uniformes, uno siendo el típico naranja y uno marrón. Dan prefería no usar ninguno, pero el marrón era lo más acertado para él. La ropa que llevaba puesta era sólo un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una playera azul marino con cuello V, los cuales podría conservar. Notó que la camisa de sus uniformes tenía un número grabado, el suyo era 961.  
Una oficial le indicó que vistiera con el uniforme naranja y así lo hizo, ligeramente disgustado. Al menos era de su talla.  
Finalmente tomaron los datos de todos, uno a uno fueron dejando la habitación acompañados de oficiales, hasta que quedó él sólo sentado en una de las bancas. Observó con atención el brazalete que le había puesto al ingresar a la prisión. Se había olvidado de él hasta que sintió la pequeña incomodidad que le causaba. Después escuchó su nombre llamándole para terminar el papeleo.

Al terminar con una tediosa confirmación de datos, los dos oficiales que restaban lo condujeron a otro edificio, entraron y parecía estar en buenas condiciones, con seguros computarizados y algunos aún eran los clásicos que se abrían con llave. Llegaron al inicio de un gran pasillo con aproximadamente 7 celdas, sólo 2 de ellas ocupadas. Era una sola fila, a diferencia de otros pasillos con más celdas de frente. Las suyas sólo tenían un muro blanco al frente. Dan pensó que tal vez era mejor, habría privacidad por lo menos. Lo llevaron a la celda del final, colocaron una llave para ser escaneada y la celda se abrió. Deslizaron la reja haciéndole seña de que entrara, y una vez dentro se fueron.  
Notó que no fue necesario un segundo escaneo al cerrarse, así que quizás sólo era una clase de activación. O alguien más le haría compañía. La idea de compartir un cuarto con un desconocido le generó cierta incomodidad, pero quizás sería lo mejor tener al menos un poco de compañía.  
Observó su nueva y primer celda. Era un espacio aceptable, no reducido pero tampoco estaría viviendo como rey. Había dos camas, una en cada extremo de la celda, y en la pared al frente una pequeña ventana con un cristal que parecía ser reforzado. Daba vista a un patio dentro del edificio, y el color blanco de las paredes favorecía la iluminación. El techo tenía dos focos incrustados, y el interruptor estaba en la pared de su izquierda. Cada cama contaba con un sencillo mueble al pie, quizás para guardar sus uniformes y cosas personales.  
Decidió que la cama a su derecha sería la suya, y se acercó a su mueble para inspeccionarlo mejor. El primer cajón tenía 4 pares de calcetines y 4 de ropa interior. Qué amables, pensó. El segundo y tercer cajón estaban completamente vacíos, así que guardó su ropa en el segundo y el uniforme marrón en el último.  
Siguió con la cama, acostándose con cuidado en caso de ser dura como una piedra. Resultó ser sólo un colchón común y corriente. Tomó la almohada y la apretó un poco para colocarla debajo de su cabeza. Ya acostado, tomó las sábanas entre sus manos, eran frías, y tras unos minutos sosteniéndolas se adaptaron a su calor.  
Comenzó a sentirse como un niño, analizando el mínimo aspecto de su nuevo ambiente, y dejó que su mente se calmara cerrando los ojos. Casi cae dormido hasta que escuchó voces acompañadas de pasos. Alguien se dirigía a su celda. Abrió los ojos aparentando estar totalmente despierto y se sentó.  
No se había equivocado al pensar que tendría compañía. Los oficiales metieron bruscamente a su invitado, empujándolo a la celda y cerrando la reja corrediza sin más. Notó que de nuevo, no hicieron uso de la llave.

Examinó totalmente a su nuevo compañero, aún si su rostro ya estaba grabado en su mente.  
Se trataba del chico de ojos azules, que claramente evitó mirarlo a él y sólo se dirigió a su cama.


End file.
